


New Beginnings

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Anal Sex, Close Quarters, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Short, Strangers, Uninhabited World, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: When the space station's life support malfunctions, Doug has to find an escape pod. The only problem is the one near him is already occupied. And it's a one-seater.
Relationships: Doug/Jordan
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Malfunction

_ ERROR. ERROR. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS OFFLINE. OXYGEN LEVELS DECLINING RAPIDLY. ALL LIFE FORMS INSTRUCTED TO PROCEED TO EVACUATION PODS. LAUNCHING SEQUENCE STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES. _

Doug throws his headphones to the side and grabs his pack, rushing to his feet. He surveys his surroundings before heading toward the closest escape pod.

_ ATTENTION. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS OFFLINE. OXYGEN LEVELS DECLINING RAPIDLY. ALL LIFE FORMS INSTRUCTED TO PROCEED TO EVACUATION PODS. LAUNCHING SEQUENCE STARTING IN FOUR MINUTES. _

He curses to himself after checking his watch, knowing he is cutting it close. The closest pod is three minutes away and he hopes to Andromeda that it isn’t already taken. His brain churns on the situation that led up to this moment as he jogs.

_ Prospect: a brand new research station launched in the closest solar system to Earth that had a habitable moon in its vicinity. Doug was one 50 people chosen to be placed on the station to begin research into the newfound moon to see the chances of establishing a test colony on its surface. The research mission was projected to last two years and the station was outfitted with various materials for colony establishment. If after two years, the moon was deemed completely habitable without preconstructed biomes, all 50 people were to go to the surface and set up temporary housing to start crops growing for future settlers. _

_ ATTENTION. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS OFFLINE. OXYGEN LEVELS DECLINING RAPIDLY. ALL LIFE FORMS INSTRUCTED TO PROCEED TO EVACUATION PODS. LAUNCHING SEQUENCE STARTING IN TWO MINUTES. _

Doug presses the button and enters into the airlock between the station and the escape pod. Once the door opens, he groans. It’s a one-person pod, unlike some of the others, and there is already someone inside. 

“Hey, man, I’m sorry. There’s not a whole lot of time left and it already took me awhile to make it to this one,” Doug says as the other man turns around.

He’s quite buff, which is rare for those selected for this mission. “There’s only a minute left before launch,” he says with a raspy voice. “There is a cargo strap you might be able to use on the side, there.”

Doug nods and tries to undo the straps or at least get beneath them. “It’s not working. I’m not sure how— “

_ EMERGENCY POD EVACUATION LAUNCHING SEQUENCE INITIATED. LAUNCH IN 30 SECONDS. 29. 28... _

“Doesn’t matter,” the man says and waves Doug to him. “Get over here. I can expand the belts and we can both strap in.”

“There’s not enough room for us to be side-by-side.”

“I know. You’re going to have to sit on my lap,” he smiles apologetically. “It’s a weird situation, but you need to hurry. Space travel isn’t like a drive back home. You’ll get thrown all over the place when we launch and then again when we enter the atmosphere.”

_ 10, 9, 8… _

The man unbuckles himself and works on lengthening the straps. Doug quickly sits on his lap and tries to adjust to make them both as comfortable as possible. Once buckled, the man straps them both in and two seconds later the airlock depressurizes and the pod disconnects from the station.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Doug says.

“Name’s Jordan. I studied the atmosphere.”

“I’m Doug. I kept the aquaculture up and running and monitored the soil on Aegean.”

“That will come in hand, shortly.” 

Doug smiles, and the pod starts shaking as the boosters start up. Jordan’s arms wrap around Doug’s middle and Doug looks down at them.

“Sorry, it’s uh…” his hands loosen, “kind of reflex.”

Doug pats one of Jordan’s arms and shrugs. “It’s okay.” He wonders if it’s part reflex and part nerves and decides it doesn’t matter. They are already in a precarious situation. The pod starts shaking more once the booster gets up to speed and turns itself off and on as the autopilot adjusts it’s trajectory. 

Doug feels something press against his lower back.

“Sorry,” is all Jordan says. 

It has been quite a while since anyone on the station had sex (minus the few couples that either were selected for the mission together or met each other on the station). Doug thinks about how even after all the research they’ve done on Aegean shows it to be habitable, there’s no guarantee that life will be sustainable or even safe. And what if the pod doesn’t land properly or something goes wrong when they enter the atmosphere?

Doug grinds his hips against the hardness at his back with a smirk.

Jordan groans and the grip he has around Doug tightens. “D-doug. Please, don’t.”

He shrugs, “We can’t be sure of the future after this. And since you seem to be ready for some action, I thought we could maybe get off together. Whether it’s the last time or not.”

Jordan groans again and his forehead rests on Doug’s shoulder. “Does this mean you’re into guys?”

“Pan. When I first saw you, I might have been a bit envious of your muscles. Seem like they would taste nice and be able to man handle a lover.”

“Shit. You certainly don’t shut your mouth, do you?”

“What can I say? If I see a chance to go after something I want, I take it. How much give do you think this belt has?”

The pod shakes and stops, shakes and stops. The computer announces their arrival into the atmosphere in five minutes.

“I think there’s enough give to shuffle a bit. Why?” Jordan questions.

“Get your dick out.” Doug lifts off his ass and fumbles as he tries to get his pants unbuttoned and pushed down as much as room would allow.

“Seriously?” Jordan asks.

“What? Not interested? Seemed to me like you would be.”

Jordan groans and hurries to open his own pants. He pulls back at Doug’s middle and Doug rubs his ass against Jordan. He closes his eyes and lifts up a bit more, spreading his legs. His hands spread his cheeks and he slides his ass against Jordan’s shaft before lifting back up and doing it again.

They both breathe hard, and one of Jordan’s hands reach around to cup Doug’s balls. He rolls them in his palm. “I don’t have anything on me.”

“Neither do I, but it’s okay. Just… we’ll keep doing this until you’re slicked with precome.”

Jordan moans and moves his hand to pump at Doug slowly with a brain-blowing amount of pressure. It’s the perfect amount, straddling the line of pain and pleasure.

Doug feels wetness spread against the crevice of his ass and he aims to spread it on the cock against him. On the next down stroke, he angles his hips back just a little and Jordan’s head hitches on his puckered asshole. 

“Mmm,” Jordan releases.

Doug exhales and lowers himself a second time, hitting just right. Jordan’s dick catches his hole and Doug forces himself to relax. He slips in and Doug eases down between each clench of his ass. 

“Fuck. So hot,” Jordan mumbles.

“Yessssss,” Doug exhales and the pod starts quaking upon entering the atmosphere. The air in the pod starts to heat up and Doug and can feel sweat pricking on his skin. His thighs burn with the effort of sinking down slowly, but his feet slip underneath him on a particularly nasty pod vibration. His weight sinks him fully on Jordan’s cock in a matter of seconds, and they both groan out loudly. Doug’s ass burns at the quick stretch, but his ass spasms around Jordan in pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck. Was not prepared enough for that.” Doug tries to control his breathing and he leans back against Jordan, giving himself a minute to relax and get used to the stretch. 

Jordan unbuttons Doug’s shirt and pulls it off one shoulder. He sinks his teeth in Doug’s shoulder, hard. He runs his tongue against the impressions he left, sucking on the skin there. 

The pod rattles harder, making both men sway against each other. Jordan releases Doug’s member and lifts Doug up. The pod pitches forward unexpectedly and Doug is shoved forward, off Jordan’s cock. 

Jordan growls and Doug’s dick twitches as Jordan grabs his hips and stabs him. Doug grunts and moans with the pleasure at being full again. He swivels his hips and starts jounces on Jordan’s cock, his thighs having recovered from their earlier burn.

Jordan pulls him back, “stay. Kick off one pant leg.” Doug does, his ass fluttering. Once free, Jordan yanks both of Doug’s legs to the side of his own and clutches at his hips again. “Move,” he grunts.

Doug slowly lifts off, a different angle from before, and Jordan yanks him back down. The new position catches Jordan’s head on his prostate with every slide. Doug exclaims and mutters, “more, more, harder,” and Jordan picks up the pace. 

_ LANDING IN 30 SECONDS. 29, 28… _

The pod rocks and jolts in different directions. Doug’s heart is hammering in his chest from fear of the landing and the pleasure he’s receiving. His body is confused about whether it’s safe or not, but Jordan keeps impaling him and he can’t think straight. His eyes flutter closed as his skin starts prickling with sparks of bliss, spreading from his ass to his dick and diffusing throughout the rest of his body in fractals. The edge is so near and he hears Jordan, sounding so far away as his ears ring, getting close.

The pod slams into the ground and as it’s tumbling about, Doug comes white hot streaks. Ejaculation flies around the inside of the pod as gravity shifts and Doug’s head spins. His ass clenches hard, releasing and clenching again. He milks Jordan, and not long after Jordan pulses his seed deep within Doug.

The pod finally settles and Doug is pressed close to Jordan. They both suck in breathes and pant heavily. Where they are skin to skin, Doug can tell they are both incredibly sweaty and the air around them feels drastically warmer, even as their skin cools off from being overstimulated. 

Doug shifts, trying to lift off Jordan’s limp cock, but Jordan pulls him back down. “Not yet,” he says.

“I think— I think we’re upside down.”

Jordan nods against his shoulder and sighs. “Yeah.”

“And the pod might be on fire.”

He nods again. Doug taste the air inside the pod grow thicker. The smell of smoke becomes prominent. “I just don’t want this to be the end.”

Doug laughs. “After a fuck like that, neither do I. But if we don’t get out of here, that fire is going to consume us if the smoke doesn’t choke us first. And I don’t know about you, but I’d really like to kiss the fuck outta your face right now.”

Jordan’s cock twitches and Doug grins as he adds, “Exactly how old are you? If you’re already up for another round, you’re either younger than I pegged you as, or your rebound ability is off the charts.”

“It’s been way too long.” Jordan kisses his bare shoulder and then pats his hip. “If we’re gonna do this, we need to get you off me first.”

Doug lifts up and Jordan buttons his pants back up. “Hey, no fair! It’s not so easy for me to put my pants back on still buckled and hanging upside down.

Jordan chuckles. “Yeah, well, welcome to life. And protect your dick. I’m about to unlatch us and we are going to fall. Control it.”

Doug cups his dick with one hand and covers his head with his other. Jordan unclips them and they both fall to the ceiling. 

“You okay?” Jordan asks from above Doug, his weight having crushed him to the surface.

“Yeah, yeah. We need to get out of here. Oh,” he says when Jordan get off him and he struggles to put his pants back on in the small space, “grab the cargo. There are some emergency supplies. We need to get out of here and open up the outside cargo hold. There are seeds and various other tools and things to help us to settle the area.

Jordan grabs the small interior supply crate and kicks the compromised door. It croaks. He kicks it again and it falls off its hinges. Doug stands up and follows him out into the clean air. He takes a deep breath and sighs. “Oh man, this is better than Earth, even.”

“Aegean doesn’t have centuries of humans destroying her atmosphere,” Jordan nods.

Doug jogs around to the other side of the pod, finding the hold opening. He twists the wing nuts, slides some metal hinges out of the way, and opens it up to find a few more metal crates crammed inside. “Here! Help me with these.”

Jordan helps Doug as the unload the pod. Doug finds an extinguisher and Jordan yanks it from his hands and sprays the fire down until it dies. With the danger gone, they both look around. The sky has blackened smoke in two areas far off in the distance. Doug draws arrows in the sand in the direction of the smoke. “For later, when we are packed up and can start looking for the others.” He plops down on the sand and winces a bit, face crinkling. Rubbing his ass, “little sore,” he says.

Jordan grins and laughs. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“Neither can I,” Doug joins him.

“You?” Jordan points at Doug. “You’re the one who started it.”

“Well, what can I say? We could have died. Still can. I didn’t want to die knowing I hadn’t had sex in over a year. And you,” Doug turns to Jordan, smiling devilishly, “were all ready and waiting for it.”

“Was not. Just, between not being touched in so long and your weight right there and moving against me… kinda hard not to get… hard.”

Doug stands up, pulls Jordan’s neck down and kisses him, Jordan’s lips parting for him immediately. Doug swipes his tongue against Jordan’s, retreats the kiss, and goes in once more before pulling back. He’s grinning and he slaps Jordan’s ass. “Come on. Let’s do inventory and get a shelter up. If we get everything done in time, I might be up for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
